The invention relates to manually operable can openers, and in particular to can openers of the laterally-cutting type.
Manually operable can openers have been known for many years and may be broadly categorised into three types: a first type having a cutter blade which cuts directly into the top wall of a can, a second type having a cutter blade which cuts into the side wall of the can below the rim, and a third type having a cutter blade which cuts partially into the rim of the can.
The second and third types can be collectively referred to as laterally-cutting types, which are used to remove the end of a can at or below the can rim. Applicant""s earlier patents GB 2334939 and GS 2341378 (and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,613), the contents of which are considered included as if explicitly set forth herein, describe a can opener that falls into this laterally-cutting type.
Such can openers are advantageous but still present a number disadvantageous. One disadvantage of is stability in maintaining the orientation of the traction wheel and cutter blade relative to the can during the cutting operation. Instability and movement can affect the cutting action, resulting in a rough cut edge and/or lose metal cuttings, and comfort for the user.
A second disadvantage is in maintaining good traction on the can rim during the cutting operation. Known laterally cutting type can openers only have one point of contact between the traction wheel and can rim. During tough cutting operations the traction wheel can slip making it more difficult for the user and further deteriorating the quality of the cut edge of the can.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate such problems, or at least to provide the public with a useful alternative.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided a manually operable can opener including:
elongate first and second operating elements having first and second handle members respectively, said operating elements being pivotally connected to each other intermediate there ends,
a traction wheel rotatably mounted on the first operating element and a cutter blade rotatably mounted at an inclined angle on the second operating element, wherein movement of the handles relative each other moves the traction wheel and cutter blade between an inoperative position to receive a rim of a can therebetween and an operative position in which the traction wheel and cutter blade engage the rim of the can, and
at least two abutment surfaces provided on the can opener for engagement with the axially outer edge of the rim of the can at circumferentially spaced apart positions, the first abutment surface operatively forward of the cutter blade and the second abutment surface operatively following the cutter blade so that in use the axially outer edge of the rim can convexly deform proximate the cutter blade.
Preferably, the first and second abutment surfaces are oppositely inclined at angles to the plane of the operating elements.
Preferably, the abutment surfaces are ribs, at least two ribs being operatively forward of the cutter blade.
Preferably, the abutment surfaces are ribs, two ribs operatively forward of the cutter blade and two ribs operatively following the cutter blade, the plane engaging the two rib surfaces operatively forward of the cutter blade lying at an angle inclined to the plane of the operating elements and the plane engaging the two rib surfaces operatively following the cutter blade lying at an oppositely inclined angle to the plane of the operating elements.
Preferably, the ribs are formed on a cover plate disposed on the can opener in fixed proximity to the traction wheel.
Preferably, portions of the abutment surfaces extend curvidly to a position proximate the distal ends of the operating elements.
Preferably, the can opener is of the laterally-cutting type.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a manually operable can opener including:
elongate first and second operating elements having first and second handle members respectively, said operating elements being pivotally connected to each other intermediate there ends,
a traction wheel rotatably mounted on the first operating element and a cutter blade rotatably mounted at an inclined angle on the second operating element, wherein movement of the handles relative each other moves the traction wheel and cutter blade between an inoperative position to receive a rim of a can therebetween and an operative position in which the traction wheel and cutter blade engage the rim of the can, and wherein
the traction wheel has a radial surface with teeth orientated to engage the radially inner surface of the can rim and an axial surface with teeth orientated to engage the axially outer rim of the can.
The can opener may further include at least two abutment surfaces for engagement with the axially outer edge of the rim of the can at circumferentially spaced apart positions, the first abutment surface operatively forward of the cutter blade and the second surface operatively following the cutter blade so that in use the axially outer edge of the rim can convexly deform proximate the cutter blade, the axial surface of the traction wheel engaging the axially outer rim of the can at the convexly deformed apex.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided a manually operable can opener including:
elongate first and second operating elements having first and second handle members respectively, said operating elements being pivotally connected to each other intermediate there ends,
a traction wheel rotatably mounted on the first operating element, the traction wheel having a radially toothed surface and an axially toothed surface,
a cutter blade rotatably mounted at an inclined angle on the second operating element, and
at least two abutment surfaces for engagement with the axially outer edge of a rim of a can at circumferentially spaced apart positions, the first abutment surface operatively forward of the cutter blade and the second surface operatively following the cutter blade, the first and second abutment surfaces being oppositely inclined at angles to the plane of the operating elements.
Preferably, the can opener is of the lateral cutting type.
Further aspects of the invention will become apparent from the following description, which is given by way of example only.